Geeks and Jealousy
by Little Octopus
Summary: Uh-oh! Alfred decides to surprise Arthur at his new job! However, does Alfred have competition at the store?


**Geeks and Jealousy**

•

**Request #3: I would love to see jealous Alfred because maybe he goes to surprise Arthur at work and a co-worker or client is hitting on him or something like that, I just love drama and lovely dove, thanks!**

**Requested by: Madame Tea**

**Your usual two lovelies get to meet Arthur's ex boyfriend (you can pick pairing) and a certain blue eyed blonde gets jealous/possessive?**

**S.S.S**

**a fic on arthur's life at the lingerie store, haha. I can just imagine random guys hitting on him and Alfred finding on and being super**

**Requested by: CieloTempesta**

**So! Jealous fic here you go!**

•

Alfred watched Arthur get dressed. His blue eyes peeked out from underneath their blanket. Arthur's spot was still warm.

Arthur slipped on his necklace, the Rockstar tabs clanking together. He pulled some hair out from the chain and looked at Alfred, before smiling. "Come on. It's only for a few hours."

The pouting American pulled the blanket to cover his eyes. "This is so stupid! It's your day _off_!"

"I know. But Peggy is sick. I said I'll cover her shift." Arthur moved the blanket from Alfred's face. "I'll be back before you know it."

Alfred stuck his bottom lip out.

"Oh, stop that." Arthur laughed and kissed Alfred.

Alfred was beginning to pull the blond back into bed when their door creaked open.

Arthur pulled away and grinned at their cat, Flynn Rider. He scooped up the cat and nuzzled his soft fur before placing him beside Alfred. "Watch Daddy while I'm gone, okay Flynn?"

The Scottish fold mewed and kneaded his paws across Alfred's pillow.

Blowing a kiss at his baby, and Alfred, Arthur closed the door. Alfred dropped his head beside Flynn and groaned. "Now what do we do?"

Flynn pawed at Alfred's cowlick as a response.

The two stayed in bed for about another hour before hunger called at Alfred. He emerged from their room, Flynn in his arms, and shuffled to the kitchen in his socks and boxers.

He swung open the door to the fridge and glared at its contents. He didn't want food. He wanted Arthur. With a sigh he pulled out the gallon of milk and pushed the door closed. He set Flynn on the counter as he got down the rest of the ingredients for his cereal.

"Well at least you won't get in trouble." Alfred said to the orange and white cat. "Especially since you're on the counter."

Flynn padded across the marble counter to paw at a bowl of grapes Arthur had just_ had to have_.

Alfred made his cereal and flicked the few that missed the bowl at Flynn, who ate them eagerly.

"You're going to get fat if Arthur lets me feed you." Alfred chuckled and scooped the cat up from under his belly. The two sat on the couch and binge watched daytime TV.

Alfred left the couch once to get cookies and go to the bathroom. Around noon he flopped off the couch and groaned. "This is so lame!"

Flynn looked down his nose at his master.

With a huff, Alfred sat up. Then, he got the most brilliant idea. "Let's bring Arthur lunch!"

He jumped up and ran to the kitchen before stopping, sliding slightly on the tile. "I should shower first." He turned to the hallway. "But Arthur might not have a lunch then." He faced the kitchen. "But I stink." With a throw of his hands, he ran to the bathroom for a five minute shower. That turned to ten minutes when the ac kicked on.

Once out, Alfred dressed, looked in the mirror and scowled. He was going to visit Arthur at work, he didn't think a hoodie would impress Arthur. It would probably embarrass him. So Alfred rifled through their shared closet until he settled on a v-neck blue shirt, knowing Arthur loved him in blue. Something about making his eyes pop.

He jogged to the kitchen. Should he make lunch or pick something up? Ramen noodles weren't romantic. But a cafe was on the way to Arthur's work. With a nod, Alfred snatched his keys off the table and patted Flynn on the head. "Stay out of trouble!" He called over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

He got Arthur a cup of tea, a scone, a cake and enough cucumber sandwiches for two. Alfred sipped his soda happily as he drove down main street to Dr. John's Lingerie Store.

Finding a parking spot was a lot harder than Alfred thought. For some reason, the small parking lot was overflowing with a variety of cars, from pick-ups to red corvettes. With a small hum, Alfred gathered the lunch and made his way inside.

A happy little bell jingled above him when Alfred opened the door. Slurping his soda, he let his eyes roam over the different costumes. The skimpy clothing ranged from cute with bows to a fucking fur thong. Alfred rolled his eyes and went to the counter.

He saw Arthur leaning against the glass counter, one knee cocked and his chin in his hands. Alfred smiled at the daydreaming expression on the blond's face.

Then he saw who Arthur was looking at. A tall brunet with deep brown eyes. Suddenly, Arthur laughed and placed a hand on the man's arm.

Alfred about dropped everything in his arms. Instead, he walked forward (head up, chest out, butt back and walk).

"Hey, sweetheart!" he said, grinning and moving behind the counter beside Arthur. Alfred couldn't help but notice that Arthur's baby blue sweater was just long enough to cover his engagement ring. Did his eye twitch.

"Alfred!" Arthur said, standing up straight, a strained smile on his usually smooth face. "What are you doing here?"

Alfred held up his bag of lunch, his heart suddenly plunging. "I brought you lunch. Since you had to work today I thought I could surprise you."

"Arthur, who is this?" The brunet suddenly asked. Alfred knew his eye twitched this time. This stranger knew Arthur's name? With a quick glance, Alfred saw Arthur wearing no name badge.

"M-my um..." Arthur's eyes races to his fingers, his face flaming. It was just like Alfred to show up at his work and embarrass him in front of his boss. Bloody wanker was going to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week.

Alfred glared briefly at Arthur before addressing the brunet. "I'm his fiancé, Alfred." he said with forced calmness.

Of all the things the brunet could do, he smirked. Alfred mentally punched him.

"Why are you being so shy about this Arthur?" The brunet asked, leaning in closer to Arthur. "I prefer committed people over single ones anyway." Arthur's shoulders seemed to relax.

Alfred then stepped between the strange man and Arthur. "Back off! I don't care what kind of freak you are, but do _not_ make a move on what's mine, got it?!" he snapped.

"Excuse you." Arthur said. Alfred turned to see the Brit's fists on his hips, an impressive eyebrow raised. "'What's mine'? What am I? A fucking doll? You think you can own me? Nuh-uh, sweetheart." Arthur placed a strangely heavy finger on Alfred's chest. "You may be able to put a ring on it, but that does not make it a collar. Understand?"

Alfred swallowed and opened his mouth to apologize when that fucking brunet (why was he still here?!) spoke up. "You tell him, Artie!"

"HO-Kay!" Alfred snatched Arthur's arm and pulled him to the door, leaving his so well thought lunch behind. "Arthur can come back when you leave."

"Alfred! You bloody twat! Put me down!" Arthur brought his fists down on Alfred's back. The American didn't wince. With a frustrated growl, Arthur looked at the brunet. "I'll be back tomorrow, John! He's just an idiot!"

Alfred slammed the door to the shop closed and threw open the door to his car. He dumped Arthur in the seat before moving to the driver's side.

"If I get fired, I'm breaking up with you." Arthur grumbled, folding his arms and crossing his legs, he glared out the window.

Alfred drove like madman on the way home. Arthur braced himself against the door a few times Alfred took a corner too sharp.

When they finally arrived home, Arthur was shaking. Alfred never drove like that. Arthur tried to open the door but Alfred's emotionless voice halted his movements.

"Who is he?"

Arthur paused before settling back into his seat. "His name is John." He started, he hunched his shoulders when he saw Alfred's fists tighten. "He's my boss." Arthur finished.

It took about five seconds before it clicked. "John. As in, Dr. John's?" Alfred asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think he's certified." Alfred grumbled, then he looked at Arthur. "Why was he flirting with you?! And you with him?!"

Arthur gaped at Alfred before raising his voice. "If you thought for one second that that was flirting then you are so idiotically stupid I don't know how we are together." The more angry he got, the thicker his accent became. Alfred began stressing to hear the words Arthur shouted. "I would _never_ cheat on you! Why on _Earth_ would you think that, Alfred?! For god's sake,_ I love you_! I have absolutely no reason to even _think_ about any other man during sex or at all!" Alfred opened his mouth and Arthur snapped, "Even Channing Tatum! You are an incompetent fiancé and it baffles me everyday that even someone as crazy and stupid and oh so wonderfully amazing is the love of my life!" Arthur finished with a deep breath before burying his face in the bunched up sleeves in his fists.

Alfred watched Arthur's shoulders shake before reaching over and embracing him. "I... I'm sorry." It was lame and totally the most useless thing ever thought I'd to say in a situation like this, but it was all Alfred had. Well, expect for his mumbled, "I love you too."

They sat in the car until the sun disappeared behind their apartment building. Alfred suggested they go inside. Arthur leaned heavily against his side, tired and sore from crying and yelling at Alfred.

Once they entered the apartment, Arthur shed his clothing, leaving a trail to the bedroom. Alfred smiled as the door shut and started boiling water for Arthur's tea. Flynn watched quietly from his perch on the back of the couch. Whenever the Brit was upset, he would leave a mess of his clothes to change into his pajamas. He then would make tea he never drank and fall asleep. Usually on Alfred's chest.

Arthur came out of the bedroom in one of Alfred's old shirts. It didn't fit very well on the Bit, but it was tight enough to show a vague outline of his torso. With a start, Alfred noticed that Arthur was only wearing the shirt. Coughing softly, Alfred poured Arthur's tea before leading him to the couch, but Arthur shook his head.

Shit. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked, listing his head.

"Can we do this in the bedroom? I don't feel like laying on the couch." Arthur said softly.

"Alright." Alfred smiled and moved to Arthur's side. Arthur hesitated until Alfred placed a hand on his hip, indicating that he was following.

Inside the room, Arthur picked up Flynn Rider and set him outside the door. He closed the door softly as Flynn mewed in question.

"Why can't Flynn be in here?" Alfred asked.

Arthur glared over his shoulder at Alfred. The American sucked in his breath. Arthur must still be angry.

"Put my tea on the dresser." Arthur said, turning around and leaning against the door, he folded his arms. His shirt rode up his thighs, revealing a delicious looking patch of skin.

Alfred quickly set the tea down. He gazed back at Arthur.

"Naked." Arthur's voice lowered dangerously. "Now."

With a nod, Alfred tugged his shirt off. He had never seen Arthur this way and it freaked him out. In two years, this side had never come out. Well, neither had Alfred's extremely jealous side. It was usually just the normal type of jealousy. The 'Back off' kind. But today was different, Alfred had wanted to kill that John guy.

Naked and slightly afraid, Arthur waited for Arthur to... well, do something.

What happened next, he was not expecting. Arthur slapped him. His mouth fell into a conical little 'o' as his hand found his way to his cheek.

"You have no reason to be jealous of _anyone,_ Alfred!" Arthur snapped, pushing Alfred flat back on the bed.

After a moment of shocked silence, Alfred spoke. "I know. It was dumb and I was angry and-"

"Why?! You know I have no one else to care for!" Arthur yanked his shirt off and straddled Alfred's hips.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked as Arthur pressed his mouth to Alfred's chest hotly. This was not a time for sex. No matter how amazing Arthur looked angry.

Arthur raised his eyes to Alfred and his voice softened. "If anyone gets to be jealous, it should be me."

"Er..." Okay. What.

"I mean, look at you." Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's hair before trailing his hands down Alfred's torso to his hips and...

Alfred groaned softly.

"Look at you," Arthur repeated, putting more pressure on Alfred's groin. "Moaning at the tiniest things. Getting jealous for the most stupid reasons." he kissed Alfred's ear before breathing into the shell. "Not to mention how _adorable_ you look."

"A-Arthur..." Alfred felt his legs twitch as Arthur's hand sped up. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson." Arthur grinned. The light caught his earrings and the reflection shined Alfred in the eyes.

"Wh-aah!" Alfred jumped as a rather dry finger pushed against his entrance. "Ow! Ow owie!"

"Oh, shut it." Arthur grumbled, leaning over Alfred and opening the nightstand. He retrieved the lubricant and squirted some right on Alfred tight hot spot. Shivers raced up his back and Alfred arched. Arthur smirked and shoved his finger in.

"Ah!" Alfred closed his eyes and grabbed Arthur's shoulders. Not two seconds later, another finger was added and Arthur started thrusting them in and out harshly. After a moment, Alfred began to loosen up and rather...enjoy what Arthur was doing. He had never bottomed before and it was a little awkward, but Arthur seemed to know what he was doing... Alfred moaned an let his head loll back.

Arthur bent over and bit Alfred's nipple, making the American jump slightly. Alfred let his hands slide down and he groped Arthur's ass.

"Hey." Alfred said, only slightly (read: very) breathless. "I-I know you have to kinda take this slow-" Arthur arched an eyebrow and added another finger, Alfred's eyes closed as he groaned. "B-but, I think we can m-move his along?"

Arthur yanked his hand back and slapped Alfred's butt cheek. "Shut up." He used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick his throbbing dick.

Alfred winced at the slap, but managed to keep from yelping. Arthur leaned over him, lining them up. Alfred tensed as he waited... and waited. He opened his eyes. "Arthur?" And suddenly he was being stretched his widest. "Nng! Wh-what the hell?"

"You were too tense." Arthur growled, working his way in until he could go no more.

Arthur held still for a moment, waiting for Alfred. He glanced down and felt a thrill go from his neck straight to his cock. He was disappearing inside Alfred, and it was fucking beautiful. Holy hell, Alfred, get adjusted already.

Finally Alfred nodded and Arthur began thrusting into the American. Alfred moaned loudly and clutched Arthur's shoulders. The Brit wasn't as big as Alfred, but the blond got the idea as Arthur rocked against him.

Arthur swore at the small space he was allowed. How could Alfred do this all the time? It was _cramped_. Guess he was made to bottom. Arthur moved harder and faster, fighting for some wiggle room. It did feel wonderful to have his cock swallowed over and over by heat without the hole complaining.

"Nng! Arthur!" Alfred whined, Arthur kissed his neck and began searching for that one spot Alfred always managed to hit.

Upon finding the rather small organ, Alfred went limp and moaned loudly, his hands instead held the sheets as Arthur abused that spot. Alfred felt a small pain in his lower back, but as his knees turned to jelly, he didn't complain.

Arthur panted against Alfred's ear, feeling heat swirling in his stomach. He left marks on Alfred's neck as he sped up for a moment. When he released his seed, Alfred screamed. Arthur jumped slightly at the sound, but kept his composure as he rode out the orgasm.

Alfred closed his eyes and panted, his face in Arthur's hair. Arthur began pulling out, semen dripped from Alfred. It was rather fascinating to watch. When Arthur went to meet Alfred's eyes, he found that Alfred hadn't yet finished. Arthur frowned. How could he have forgotten about Alfred's own need. He ducked his head.

"That was amazing." Alfred breathed, slowly pushing himself up on his elbows.

Arthur remained silent, his eyes darting everywhere but at Alfred.

"What's the matter?" Alfred asked, placing his hand on Arthur's knee. It took about five seconds for it to finally click. "Oh. Arthur. It's fine." Alfred laughed. "It'll go away in a sec anyway."

That did not help Arthur's self esteem. He pulled the blanket into his lap, effectively pushing Alfred's hand from his knee.

Alfred rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur against his chest. "I meant that it's fine because you were satisfied. Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?"

Arthur thumped Alfred's chest but settled against it. "I guess."

With a grin, Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek and fell back against the pillows, tangling himself in Arthur. The blond laughed. He rested his head in the crook of Alfred's neck. "Promise not to get jealous again?"

"Only if we do that at least once a month." Alfred yawned.

Arthur shook his head, grinning. "We'll see." He whispered. He pulled Alfred on his side began to rub circles into his lower back.

Alfred hummed and cracked an eye open. "Love ya."

"I love you too."

•

**Author's note: Oh. My. God. This took WAY too long and I apologize. Next up is Halloween!**

**If you have a request for this couple or any other pairing, message me! Please include the pairing, those with no pairing will be this USUK here! Thank you!**


End file.
